A Promise Between Me and You
by Mitsumi Hanazono
Summary: Asch finds a girl who has suffered the same fate as him. Together, the two join the Oracle Knights, become God-Generals and swear revenge on their replicas and the one who caused this. AschXOC, rated 'T' for violence and swearing.
1. Everything Stolen From You

**My first Tales of fanfic posted online, hooray! Even though this is an AschXOC fic, I'm not one of those hardcore Asch fangirls (not saying that they're bad...) and I will try to keep him in-character to the best of my abilities. **

**Huge thanks to my beta reader IHaveNoIdea8 (who's Tales of the Abyss fanfic you should really check out if you haven't already). Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, its characters or locations. That belongs to Namco. I also do not own Karma, which belongs to Bump of Chicken. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Prologue: Everything Stolen From You

Night had fallen upon Auldrant. Not a soul was stirring in the countries of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth.

Except by the forest by the border near Coral Castle and the Kaitzur Naval Port. A young male, who looked no older than ten, was running for dear life; a group of wolves was on his tail. His short red hair flew behind him as he ran, along with an olive green cape. He wore a navy blue shirt with long sleeves and a white line up the middle, white shorts, and white and black shoes. He was also holding a black sword with yellow markings. He turned around and swung his sword at one of the wolves, cutting it in half. Jumping into the air, he drove his sword down the middle of the second wolf and once he landed, he swung his sword and cleaved through the third one. Bringing his sword to his right side, he panted.

'I have no home to return to… Yet why am I here…?' The male thought to himself. He carefully started moving through the forest, until he heard what sounded like a young girl crying. Curious by the sound, he started heading toward it. Moving brushes aside, he found a girl that looked to be about his age. She had almost waist-length hair that was silver-white hair near the bottom half and lavender-purple hair at the top. Her face was buried in her hands, which had black fingerless gloves and a long light purple shirt. She also wore white jeans, light purple boots and beside her is what looked like a staff.

"Um… are you alright?" The male asked, cautiously extending a hand to place on the girl's right shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" the girl yelled. The male jerked his hand back after the girl's statement.

"Please… why are you-"

"Go away!"

The male knelt down beside her. "I want to know what's wrong. What's your name?"

"I don't have one." The girl spat.

"What do you mean?" The male questioned.

"It was stolen from me… by her! Damn it! Damn Balfour, damn fomicry, and damn him!" The girl roared.

"Please, tell me what happened." The male insisted. The girl removed her hands from her face, which revealed her light purple eyes.

"I… was kidnapped and taken to Coral Castle. Then I was placed in a machine and couldn't move. I felt a lot of pain and I heard two men mention a 'fake' me. They took me away as the Kimlascan army came to the castle. I ran away and headed back to Baticul. When I got to the city, I headed to the manor, but they wouldn't let me in. I snuck into the manor and saw my parents with the fake me. When I saw that, I ran out of Baticul, caught the next ship to Malkuth and ran here." The girl explained. The male looked at her, with sympathy in his green eyes.

"The… the same thing happened to me. I'm heading to Daath soon. Would go like to come with me?" He offered. The girl looked at him.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked. The male nodded. She then smiled, grabbed her staff and the two stood up and headed towards the Naval Port.

"By the way… What's your name?" The girl asked.

"…Asch. The leftover ashes of the scared flame." He answered.

By the time the two of them reached the Naval Port, day had broken. They walked over to the boarding area and went up to a Kimlascan solider.

* * *

"Excuse us, sir, but do you know when the next ferry to Daath will be leaving?" Asch asked.

"In a few minutes. If you board now, you can make it." The solider replied. The two nodded and ran to board the ship.

Once inside the cabin, the two each took the bottom bunk of the two bunk beds and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

The girl was the first of the two to wake up. Asch was still asleep, and so the girl wrote a note for Asch telling of her whereabouts and left the cabin.

Heading up to the deck, she walked over to the railing and rested her arms on it.

'I can't believe that Asch and I both had everything stolen from us… But, why?' She thought. Shaking those thoughts away, she began to sing a song.

_"Garasudama hitotsu otosareta,_

_Oikakete mou hitotsu okko chita,_

_Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru,_

_Shinzou ga hajimatta toki,_

_Iyade mo hito wa basho wo toru,_

_Ubaware nai you ni mamori tsuduketeru,_

_Yogosazu ni tamotte kita te demo,_

_Yogorete mieta,_

_Kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru,_

_Kanarazu bokura wa deau darou,_

_Onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite,_

_Koko ni iru yo itsudatte yonderu kara,_

_Kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki,_

_Umarta imi wo shiru,"_ she sang. At that time, Asch had woken up to the sound of the girl's singing. He headed out of the cabin and onto the deck.

_"Sonzai ga tsuduku kagiri,_

_Shikata nai kara basho wo toru,_

_Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni,_

_Futatsu wa chotto ire nai,_

_Garasudama hitotsu otosareta,_

_Ochita toki nanika hajiki dashita,_

_Ubai totta basho de hikari wo abita,_

_Kazoeta ashiato nado,_

_Kidukeba suuji deshika nai,_

_Shira nakya ike nai koto wa,_

_Douyara ichi to zero no aida,_

_Hajimete bokura wa deau darou,_

_Onaji himei no hata wo mejirushi ni shite,_

_Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara,_

_Kasaneta riyuu wo futari de umeru toki,_

_Yakusoku ga kawasareru,"_ she continued. Asch had moved out to the deck and stood a few feet behind the girl.

_"Kagami nanda bokura tagai ni,_

_Sorezore no karuma wo utsusu tame no,_

_Yogoreta te to te de furi atte,_

_Katachi ga wakaru,_

_Koko ni iru yo tashikani sawareru yo,_

_Hitoribun no hidamari ni bokura wa iru,_

_Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara,_

_Onaji garasudama no uchigawa no hou kara,_

_Sousa kanarazu bokura wa deau darou,_

_Shizumeta riyuu ni juu ji ka wo tateru toki,_

_Yakusoku wa hatasareru,_

_Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru~_" she finished. Turning around, she saw Asch and smiled.

"Were you there… the whole time I was singing?" She asked. Asch shook his head.

"Not for the first part of the song, but for the rest of it," Asch said, "Where did you learn that song? It's not in the Fonic Language…" The girl placed her hands up by her chest.

"…My mother taught it to me. It's called 'Karma'." The girl answered. Suddenly, the ferry's horns when off.

"I guess we're at Daath…" The girl said.

"Yeah…" Asch replied. The duo headed back to the cabin to grab their weapons. Heading off the boat and into the port, the duo ran out of the port and onto the road to Daath. They did come across a few monsters, but with Asch's sword skills and the girl's fonic artes, the monsters posed little threat to them.

* * *

Daath was a huge city with a cathedral in the back of it, with several small monuments and small markets that sold food, equipment, supplies and medicine. Asch and the girl headed past the shops towards the cathedral. The two knights in front of the cathedral moved their weapons blocking the entrance to the cathedral.

"State your name and business here." One of the knights requested.

"We are here to see Dorian General Van Grants." Asch stated. The knights moved their weapons away.

"You two may pass." The other knight replied. The girl and Asch headed into the cathedral, with Asch leading the way to Van's office. Asch knocked on the door once the two were outside the door.

"Van, open up. I'm here about that proposal you told me about." Asch explained.

"…Come in." was Van's reply from behind the door. Asch opened the door and the two stepped in.

Van sat at his desk. He was a tall man with ash-brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail, blue eyes, tanned skin, long, bushy eyebrows, and a pointed beard at the end of his chin. He wore a white uniform with grey sleeves and orange markings that formed two heart-like symbols on the center of his chest, along with a high black, spiky neck-collar. He stood up when the duo entered, the sheath for his sword was on his left hip. Van seemed to be surprised to see Asch standing in front of him.

"Asch… so have you decided to take up my offer?" Van asked. Asch opened his mouth to speak but the girl spoke up first.

"It's _you…_ The one who was responsible for having all this happen to me…!" She growled. Van looked confused.

"What do you mean…?" He questioned.

"You know what I mean. Cecille fon Fabre! You took everything away from me!" She roared. Van and Asch both stared at her. Van was shocked to see the very girl that he made a copy of, but Asch was mostly shocked to hear his former family name.

"You're… A Fabre?" Asch started. The girl sighed.

"Yes. Only the Duke, Lady, the servants, the King and Van knew that I was not of Royal blood. My family came to Baticul while we were traveling around Auldrant. Kimlascan soldiers attacked and killed my parents because they tried several times to kill the King. Duke Fabre found me and took me into their family. I was raised away from the rest of the family. They only took me in for the Score. It said that they would have a son and daughter, but the daughter would not be of Royal Blood." The girl explained.

"The Score is why I kidnapped you and took you to Coral Castle. To blame Malkuth for what happened." Van sighed.

"Huh?!"

"You know what the Score holds for you in the future." Van said.

"…N.D 2018. The young Scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be as weapon to Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. So … if you didn't kidnap me then…" She trailed off.

"Then yes. You would die, in seven years in accordance with the Score." Van answered.

"No way…" the girl stated. Van turned to Asch.

"Now, do accept my deal?" Van asked.

"What deal?" The girl questioned.

"Asch said one day that he wanted to runaway here to join the Oracle Knights. My deal still stands. Will you join me Asch? I'll allow the girl to join too, if she wants to." Van explained.

"…Yes. That dreck known as 'Luke' stole everything from me. This is all I have." Asch answered. Van turned to the girl.

"What about you? You and Asch are the same; you've both had everything stolen from you because of the Score and also by me." Van asked. The girl looked at Van, determination in her light purple eyes.

"I'll join you. I… want revenge on my 'fake', and… on the Score." The girl answered. Van smiled.

"Excellent. But you'll need a name, since your given name was… stolen from you. Also, you will need a title, since both of you will be joining the God-Generals, my immediate subordinates." Van stated. The girl thought for a minute.

"Celenia. Celenia the Moonlight." She answered.

"Celenia, like the Selenia flowers that only bloom at night?" Asch questioned. Celenia nodded. Van smiled.

"So, like Selenia flowers, you work best under the moonlight and cover of darkness, is what I would guess." Van stated. Celenia nodded.

"Yes, by the way Van, I need you to make two staffs for me." Celenia stated. Van looked confused, but then nodded.

"I understand, what do you need them to look like?" Van asked.

"One of them needs to be light purple, which looks like a cross, with a pink jewel on top. The other one needs to have a purple jewel at one end and gold and blue jewels on the other end." Celenia described. Van nodded.

"Very well. I will have them made and have uniforms ready for both of you in a few days." Van replied. Leaving his office, Celenia smiled and turn to Asch.

"I think… that being in the God-Generals will help us get our goals done and yet… I don't trust him." Celenia stated.

"Same here, but we can find out more over time." Asch replied. The two left Van's office, and headed to their new lives and identities.


	2. Seven Years Later

**I'm really glad I got this out as fast as I did (thanks to a review that told me to hurry up, which I am grateful for) Thanks to all the reviews from the Prologue, I'm really happy that people will keep their eye on this story ^^**

**A special thanks to my beta-reader IHaveNoIdea8. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss in any way, it belongs to Namco. I do however own Celenia. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

Seven years had pasted since Asch and Celenia had joined the Oracle Knights and the God-Generals. Along with them were five others that had become God-Generals, who each had their own motives for becoming a part of the Oracle Knights and Van. Largo the Black Lion joined because the Score caused him to lose his daughter and wife. Giselle Oslo, better known as Legretta the Quick, joined because her brother died due to his knowledge of the Closed Score; Dist the Reaper (who says he should be called Dist the Rose) joined for the sake of continuing his research. Arietta the Wild joined because the Isle of Feres, her home, was destroyed because of the tidal wave from Hod's destruction, and Sync the Tempest joined because he was an imperfect replica of the Fon Master, and was thrown into the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano, and was later forced to survive on his own.

All of their fellow God-Generals and Van knew why Asch and Celenia had joined the Oracle Knights. They had both had a replica made of themselves, and those replicas had stolen their home and family, so Van allowed them to join.

It was just a normal day in Daath, and Asch and Celenia were relaxing in the lounge that the God-Generals had to themselves. Asch and Celenia had undergone radical changes since they first joined the Oracle Knights seven years ago. Asch's red hair had grown to reach his waist, the ends of it had turned into a maroon color, and he still had his piercing green eyes. He wore a black and gray Oracle Knight uniform with black sleeves and long gray gloves with gold markings on them. His robe had red markings on the front that formed a heart shape and a high black collar. The sheath for his sword hung at his left hip.

Celenia's hair had fully become a light lavender color that reached down to her knees, with her bangs hanging out under a white headband, and her light purple eyes shining. She wore a long, light purple coat with purple trim, and the top half of her coat was had dark violet sleeves, along with a white design similar to the Oracle Knight's armor, and underneath her coat was a light purple shirt with a white design like on the front of her coat. Her arms were bare except for long light purple gloves with white markings like Asch's. Underneath her coat she wore a light purple skirt that ended above her knees, white leggings, and long light purple boots with small black ribbons tied onto the fronts of the boots like bows. Leaning against on of the couches was a light purple staff which looked like a cross with a pink jewel on it, along with a small light purple bag that looked big enough to hold Celenia's staff. Celenia looked over to Asch, who sat on the couch opposite of hers.

"When do you think the other members will have information on where Fon Master Ion was taken? Even though I enjoy having time to myself, I do like being on missions and such…" Celenia said. Fon Master Ion had been taken out of the cathedral and Daath, and Grand Maestro Mohs had ordered Oracle Knights and the other five Generals, along with Van, to find Ion and bring him back to Daath.

Asch shrugged. "Who knows? No matter what happens though…we need to find out more on Van's plans." Asch replied. Celenia nodded. Just then, they heard sound to the door opening and Legretta and Arietta walked through. Asch and Celenia stood up.

"Arietta, Legretta. Has Ion's whereabouts been discovered?" Celenia asked. Legretta nodded.

"Yes. We're heading there now." Legretta replied. Celenia grabbed her bag and staff on the way out as she and Asch followed Legretta and Arietta out of the lounge and into the cathedral's lobby. Dist, Largo and Sync were waiting for them.

"Arietta, are the griffins ready?" Legretta asked.

Arietta nodded, "Yes, they're waiting for us just outside of Daath." She motioned for the others to follow her out of the cathedral. Once they got to the griffins, Legretta turned to the others.

"Arietta and I will be sharing a griffin. Sync, Largo and Dist will have their own, which Asch and Celenia will be sharing one as well. I take it that everyone is happy with this arrangement?" Legretta explained. Silence followed as the God-Generals climbed onto their griffins. Asch had gotten on first, with Celenia sitting behind him.

"Alright, let's go!" Celenia yelled. Arietta motioned for the griffins to take flight. The five griffins slowly rose into the air and headed off west. Celenia looked around at her surroundings to the best of her abilities.

"Are we headed for Malkuth Territory?" Celenia asked.

Legretta nodded, "Yes. The Fon Master is on a Malkuth Landship, the Tartarus. One of Ion's guards, Anise Tatlin, helped the Fon Master leave Daath, along with help from the Malkuth Military. We'll take control of the Tartarus by force if necessary to get back the Fon Master." Celenia nodded in response. Turning around, she saw several griffins, which all had either Oracle Knights or Ligers on their backs. Celenia turned back to the front and saw a silver and gold colored Landship stopped in the middle of the plains.

"Is that… The Tartarus?" Celenia asked.

"Yes," Legretta replied, "Arietta, time to launch our attack." Arietta nodded and motioned for the ligers to drop onto the deck of the Tartarus, which immediately attacked the Malkuth soldiers on board. Largo's griffin had also moved in, along with two Oracle Knights. The others were trying to dodge the canon's shots, while some of the griffins got hit.

"Largo and our knights have moved into the ship to take out the Malkuth soldiers operating the Tartarus." Legretta reported. She turned to Dist and Sync. "Dist, Sync, Arietta. You three will stay on the griffins until the Malkuth forces are wiped out. Asch, Celenia, and I will wait above the Bridge to take out the rest of the forces." Legretta ordered. Sync and Sync nodded as the other four God-Generals griffins flew close to the bridge while still being out of reach from any attacks, Arietta taking to the sky once more after Legretta was safely on the landship.

"Say, isn't Colonel Jade Curtiss the commander of the Tartarus?" Celenia questioned. Legretta nodded. "So, do we just need to take care of him then?"

"That's the plan, along with anyone else helping him." Asch replied. Celenia nodded and looked down onto the Bridge Deck, noticing a red-head teen trying to fight an Oracle Knight.

"Asch, isn't that _him?_ The one who stole everything from you?" Celenia asked, pointed to the teen. Asch's expression turned into a scowl.

"Yes. What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be in the manor?" Asch questioned. Celenia shrugged as the doors to the Bridge opened.

"It's Colonel Curtiss and another person. Asch, Celenia, get ready to strike." Legretta advised. The two nodded as Asch started charging a Fonic Arte, while he and Celenia listened in on the conversation below.

"I… I stabbed him. I… I killed him…" the teen whispered.

"If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" Asch screamed as his Icicle Rain hit the two teens, while the Colonel dodged the attack with his spear in hand as Asch and Celenia jumped down from their griffin onto the deck. Asch stood facing the Necromancer, while Celenia walked over to the Oracle Knights surrounding the Bridge, two of which had Ion captive, swords held out in front of him.

"And you're as hard as to kill as they say, Necromancer." Asch spat at Jade. Jade looked at Asch, with a face of recognizing.

_'He's realized that the red-head teen is a replica of Asch…'_ Celenia thought.

"Commander, what should we do with them?" an Oracle Solider asked.

"…Kill them." Asch responded.

"Asch, have you forgotten your orders? Or have you decided to ignore them?" Legretta asked as she jumped down.

"Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere." Asch ordered as he walked into the Bridge. The group of Oracle Knights picked up the two teens and carried them away, with Jade following, after glancing at Celenia one last time. Arietta, Dist, and Sync jumped down from their griffins (well, Dist floated down on that chair of his), and the four turned to Legretta.

"Are you taking Ion to Shurrey Hill?" Celenia asked.

"Yes. In the meantime, Arietta, Sync and Dist will help take control of the Bridge. Celenia, you and Asch will wait in the cabins on board for your orders." Legretta ordered. Arietta, Sync and Dist headed into the Bridge while Legretta and Celenia headed into the Tartarus, along with a few Oracle Knights and Ion. After some time navigating the hallways, they came to the cabins. Celenia headed into one, while Legretta, the knights and Ion headed to the Port Hatch.

_'It'll take some time to take Ion to Shurrey Hill, so while I have the chance…'_ Celenia thought. Opening her bag, she pulled out a set of clothes and began to change. Celenia slipped her God-General uniform into her bag and changed into the set of clothes she pulled out from earlier. Celenia now wore a light purple sleeve-less shirt with a light pink ribbon forming an X from the edges of her shirt, crossing over to make an X on the other side, black fingerless gloves, long grey glove-like sleeves, blue jeans, a white belt and black boots. Asch stepped through the cabin's doors just as Celenia finished changing.

"Why… are you wearing that Celenia?" Asch questioned. Celenia winked.

"Remember? We need to find out more about Van's plans, so I've decided that if I join up with the Necromancer and those others, I can find out more of Van's plans and see what we're potentially up against. Besides, don't we also want revenge on the replicas that stole everything away from us?" Celenia explained. Asch nodded.

"True. But, if you go with them, you might have to fight our soldiers or even the other God-Generals. Can you do that?" Asch asked. Celenia nodded.

"Yes, I'm prepared for that. If I do end up having to fight one of the God-Generals, if I just mouth my name, they should understand. Still, they do need to know that I'm leaving so…" Celenia responded.

"I'll tell them that you're spying on them for us." Asch reassured, "Now, all we have to do is find a way for you to join them…"

Celenia smiled. "I know. You took their weapons away and put them in another room, right?" Asch nodded. "I could say I was spying on the God-Generals since they killed my parents and snuck on board when the attack happened and you caught me and threw me in the closest room. Then they would have to let me come with them." Asch placed a hand under his chin and closed his eyes, apparently deep in thought.

"…As long as you can keep them convinced that you're not a God-General, you should be able to pull this off." Asch stated after opening his eyes. Celenia smiled.

"I can. Now then… We should start right about now with our plan." Celenia replied. Asch nodded, and his expression changed into one full of anger.

"There you are, you intruder!" Asch yelled, pointing at Celenia.

"What are you going to do about then?" Celenia playfully challenged. Asch stomped over to her, held her hands behind her back, and then forced her out of the room and into the hallway. Asch led Celenia, whose hands were still pinned behind her back, down the hallway and opened a door and pushed her into the room.

"Don't you dare think about escaping, you little spy!" Asch threatened. Just before Asch closed the door, Celenia smiled at Asch one last time, who smiled back and shut the door.

_'Don't fail us now Celenia…'_ Asch thought as he walked back to the cabin.

* * *

"Just how long am I going to have to wait?" Celenia thought out loud. She sighed and looked through her small bag that was attached to her belt. A few gels, a bag of Gald, and her staff with the purple jewel at one end and the gold and blue jewels at the other end. Closing the flap on her bag, she stood up and looked around the room. Spotting a chest, she walked over to it and opened it to reveal a sword in its sheath and a staff that had a sharp blade on the tip.

_'These must belong to the teens that the knights threw down here…'_ Celenia thought. Taking them out of the chest and closing it, she walked out of the room to try and find the teens along with Jade.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command! Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt'."

Three seconds had passed and the lights all turned off, leaving Celenia in the darkness somewhere in the lower levels of the Tartarus.

_'Great… Now how am I going to find them?'_

"Why did those Oracle Guys have to take our weapons!?"

"Calm down, Luke. They couldn't have taken them far."

Celenia froze. If those voices belonged to who she thought they did, then…

"Hey! What are YOU doing with our weapons!?"

Celenia looked in front of her to see three figures approaching. Celenia instantly recognized Jade, but the other two were new. One was a male teenager with long red hair with golden tips at the ends and green eyes, while the other was a woman with straight, light brown hair that ended at her lower waist and covered one of her blue eyes completely. The male, Celenia figured was Luke fon Fabre, the replica of Asch. Celenia had a hard time remembering where she recognized the woman from. Then it hit her.

_'Tear Grants, Van's sister and the one who helped me learn Yulia's Fonic Hymns!'_

Luke crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He was clearly irritated. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation of why you have our weapons!"

Tear placed her hand on her forehead. "Luke, we should allow her to explain herself."

"Yes, lets." Jade agreed.

_'Curse you Necromancer…'_ Celenia thought as she took in a deep breathe.

"The God-Generals killed my parents, and I was spying on them, since I wanted revenge. I happened to trail them here and climbed on board. But they caught me and threw me into the closest room. I happened to find these weapons and thought they belonged to someone, so I left to find them, and that's how I found you three." Celenia explained. She handed Luke the sword and Tear the staff.

"In that case, you should know what the God-Generals are planning. Do you know why they attacked?" Jade asked.

"I only heard a little bit, but I think they wanted Fon Master Ion for some reason." Celenia answered. Jade closed his eyes and placed a hand under his chin, deep in thought.

"I see. Then, can you tell us who you are?" Jade stated.

"…Cliantha. It means glory flower, and I'm a Fonist skilled in Fourth and Six fonic artes." Celenia answered. Jade opened his eyes.

"I see. It would help us if you came with us, knowing a bit about the God-Generals." Jade announced.

Celenia smiled. "If you will allow me to, then I would be happy to accompany you three."

Jade and Tear nodded in agreement. Luke however…

"No way."

"Luke!"

"We already have one annoying chick." Luke answered.

"Excuse me?" Tear narrowed her eyes at him.

"You heard me! You dragged me into all of this!" Luke yelled.

"Luke," Jade said sternly, causing the redhead to shut up. "Cliantha knows about the God-Generals, which could be helpful in getting to Baticul."

"…Fine. Just don't get in the way." Luke stated.

"Well then, now that this matter is out of the way, we best be heading to the port hatch." Jade explained. The others nodded as they took off running to the hatch.

* * *

"It seems we made it in time." Jade commented as the group of four looked out of a porthole near the hatch. Celenia looked over Jade's shoulder out of the porthole and noticed Legretta with Ion and six other knights.

"Have they realized the Tartarus did an emergency shutdown?" Luke whispered.

"I'd be rather surprised if they haven't," Jade responded. "More importantly, we can't use fonic artes. There's no time for casting."

"It's not like you can use any decent fonic artes, anyway, with that fon slot seal." Luke scoffed.

"How can you say things like that?" Tear demanded quietly from her place. "The Colonel's been working hard to undo the fon slot seal."

Jade shook his head. "I don't mind, it's the truth."

"More importantly, get ready." Celenia advised, pulling out her staff while Luke hung onto Mieu, the cheagle that they had introduced to Celenia on the way there. Then, the sound of mechanical stairs filled the air, as the hatch opened. Luke and Tear stood by the right side while Jade and Celenia stood from the left. Legretta had only taken one step onto the stairs before Luke, Celenia, and Jade ran down the stairs, weapons in hand.

"Fire, now!" Luke yelled as he jumped from half-way down the stairs landing in front of the Oracle Knights.

"Fire!" Mieu yelled, breathing fire on the two knights in front of Luke. Celenia rushed over to two of the other knights, ready to fight. Celenia dodged their sword slashes and hit them both with her staff, knocking them out, but not killing them. Legretta aimed one of her two guns, before noticing Jade jumping at her and landing behind her before aiming his spear at her neck.

"Jade Curtiss… You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your fonic artes sealed." Legretta commented.

"That's quite a compliment, I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons." Jade responded while pushing up his glasses with his free hand. Legretta threw down her guns and the other two knights guarding Ion threw their swords aside.

"Tear! Your Fonic Hymn!" Jade ordered, without taking his eyes or spear away from Legretta. She turned to see Tear at the top off the stairs, staff out and ready to sing.

"Tear Grants…" Legretta mumbled, narrowing her green eyes. Tear faltered when she saw Legretta.

"Major Legretta…" Tear started.

"Tear! Watch out!" Celenia yelled, noticing a large shadow approach Tear from behind. A large liger hit Tear from behind, causing her to fall down the staircase and scream out in pain.

"Tear!" Jade yelled, letting his guard down. Legretta, realizing the opportunity, kicked Jade's spear out of his hands and grabbing her guns as Jade went after his spear. Celenia backed over to where Luke and Tear stood in front of the staircase, as the remaining Oracle Knights closed in on them.

"We're surrounded, Master!" Mieu cried out in despair.

"Arietta! What happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta asked, turning to the Tartarus. Arietta climbed off of her liger, which had stopped on the staircase.

"The controls stopped responding. My friend opened the barrier walls, and that's how I got this far." Arietta responded.

"You did well. Now, restrain them!" Legretta ordered as Arietta's liger slowly climbed down the stairs.

Legretta turned as she noticed an orange blur come down with a thud beside her, jumping away. Legretta fired her guns at the blonde that appeared, who pulled out his sword in retaliation, blocking her bullets. He ran over to the knights guarding Ion, slashing at them.

"Enter the Amazing Guy!"

"Guy!" Luke yelled, sounding truly happy.

_'Guy…'_ Celenia thought.

"Pardon me." Jade stated as he landed behind Arietta and held his spear at her neck.

"Arietta!" Legretta called out realizing Arietta's situation.

"Now, drop your weapons once more and come back inside the Tartarus." Jade instructed sternly.

Legretta dropped both of her guns once again with a shrug of her shoulders, walking towards the Tartarus.

"You next. Lead your monster into the Tartarus." Jade ordered.

"Fon Master! I…I…" Arietta started, looking at Ion with her pink eyes.

"Please listen to what he says Arietta." Ion said gently.

Arietta stared at him for a while longer, before looking down and nodding obediently. After Jade had released her, she motioned to her liger friend near Luke to move back inside the Tartarus. It merely grunted in response before trudging up the metal staircase and up towards the hatch with Arietta right behind it before it closed, along with the staircase.

"Now, while we have the chance, let's get away as far as we can." Jade suggested. The group of six took off running in the direction north of the front of the Tartarus.

* * *

A few hours later, at a clearing, Ion collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing hard with sweat dripping down his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked as the group came to a stop.

"Let's rest for a bit. At this rate, we could shorten Ion's life." Jade suggested, with Tear and Celenia coming to Ion's side.

"I'm sorry…" Ion apologized.

"Guy, you sure came at the right time!" Luke smiled as the group sat in a circle with Jade standing up.

"Yeah, I searched for you. To think you'd be in a place like this!" Guy remarked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You are…" Ion started. Guy stood up.

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Guy, a servant under the house of Duke Fabre." Guy introduced, smiling and pointing a thumb at himself. Ion and Jade walked over, shaking hands with Guy. Though, when Tear came over…

Guy freaked out and backed up almost ten feet.

"What?" Tear questioned.

"Guy doesn't like women." Luke answered.

"It looks more like he has a _phobia_ of women." Jade commented.

"I believe Guy has gynophobia." Celenia added.

"You don't have to think of me as a woman." Tear advised kindly, stepping towards Guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I…" Guy stammered out. Jade just moved his glasses up and turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, for now, shall we go to the rendezvous point with Anise?" Jade asked. Luke, Tear, Ion ,and Celenia nodded. Celenia however, looked over to the right to see Oracle soldiers approaching them.

"Oracle." Tear stated, holding her staff in an offensive position.

"My, my, pursuers, already?" Jade questioned, summoning his spear while Guy unsheathed his sword.

As the knights approached, Jade was locked in combat with one of the knights, using his spear to guard against the attacks, before blocking another attack from the second knight. Guy had his sword clashing against the third knight, until both jumped back and Guy jumped over him, and then slashing through him. Tear slashed through a knight as well, protecting Ion, while Celenia did the same to another.

Luke, however, stayed back during the fight, and when he tried to unsheathe his sword, he stopped and looked at his hands.

"H-Humans…" Luke mumbled before clutching his head.

"You won't get away!" Luke turned to see a knight coming at him and he panicked.

"Luke!" Guy yelled, running towards Luke. The knight brought his sword down, and Tear, from seemingly out of nowhere, threw herself in front of Luke, with the sword cutting her right arm. "Tear!" Luke cried out. Luke fell to the ground, with Tear clutching her right arm as Guy killed the knight. Luke started shaking as he saw Tear lying in front of him.

"Tear… I…" Luke began.

"You idiot." Tear said. Ion, Mieu, Celenia and Jade ran over to Tear, looking at her lying on the ground unconscious, with Luke still shaking. Jade knelt to look at Tear's wound.

"…Let's try and get her to St. Binah. We can have a healer heal her there." Jade stated. Celenia however, gently moved Jade out of the way and knelt by Tear.

"Let me take care of this." Celenia moved her right hand to Tear's wound as a Fonic Glyph appeared under her.

_"O soothing light…Heal!"_ Celenia canted, a glyph appearing below her hand that healed Tear. Celenia stood up.

"Let's rest here tonight. I don't think we should travel with Tear injured and Luke in a shaken condition." Celenia advised. The others nodded, starting to set up camp.

* * *

"So… you're a Seventh Fonist, Cliantha?" Jade questioned after camp was set up. Luke, Guy, Jade, Ion, Mieu, and Celenia sat around a campfire while Tear still laid unconscious near by.

Celenia nodded. "Yes. At the time, I hadn't planned to tell, but I am."

"So we have a healer with us…" Guy commented.

"Cliantha?" Luke spoke up.

Celenia turned her head to Luke. "What is it?"

"How did you deal with the deaths of your parents?" Luke asked. Celenia sighed.

"To be honest, I didn't see them die in front of me. I came home one day and they lay dead in the house, with a note that said the God-Generals had killed them. I was six at the time. I then devoted myself to getting revenge on them. Revenge is what helped me get to where I am now, eleven years later. Killing monsters isn't that bad, but when it comes to taking human life… It's hard on you. The first time you kill someone… it haunts you for the rest of your life. I remember it even now, and I was in your position back then. But, when you're fueled by revenge, you don't have the time to care about your enemies' life. I'm scared, even now. But… you grow stronger every time you find a way to overcome the fact that you'll be haunted by what you kill."

Jade stood up. "Well then. We should probably head off to rest."

"I'll take the first watch then." Celenia offered.

Jade nodded. "Very well. I'll take the second watch then."

"I guess I'll have the third watch." Guy stated.

"Without Tear up… the watches might be a bit longer than they'd normally be." Celenia commented. The others nodded and headed off to rest, while Celenia stared off into the plains.

_'Asch… We may be up against strong foes… But, we will get our revenge… No matter what it takes.'_


End file.
